It Ends
by Ace Lannigan
Summary: [Complete] How does Ron cope with the deaths of his best friend and the woman that he loves? Moreover who does he blame?


****

IT ENDS…

This story takes place after Exchange.

All characters are property of Disney, except for 'Dean' and 'Anne' they are mine. This story is 100% fiction.

"Sorry KP but mom and dad are sending me to study at Temple this summer, I won't have a chance to talk with you again 'til I get back…Yeah. I'll miss you too Kim. Goodbye." Ron hung up the phone, grabbed his bags and headed out the door. "Let's go mom my flight leaves in an hour."

"Ronnie tell me again why you have to go…"

"Mom its like I said its just something I have to do. Please understand. I love you."

"We love you to Ronald. Be safe."

Hugs and kisses were exchanged before Ron headed down the ramp to the waiting jet.

****

Kim and Monique at Bueno Nacho

"Ron got back today right Kim?"

"Yeah he said he'd meet us here I wonder what's taking him he's never late when it comes to Nacos." She had missed him that summer, not just as a friend missed a friend either.

"Yo KP, Monique." Ron walked in, bigger.

"Ron? Jeez you got _bigger_?" Kim was almost gawking at him.

"Yep I guess religion is good for the ol' bod. 6 inches and 40 pounds." As he flexed and posed.

"You wear it well Ron."

"Thanks Mo'. I'm ready for some snackage." They all dug into the food set before them.

****

Walking Home

"You really do look good Ron. I'm glad that you're back here safe and sound. I missed you a lot this summer…with the saving the world thing." Kim hung on his arm as they walked, she was very taken by how much Ron had grown that summer.

"How'd that go without me?" Ron was enjoying the extra attention Kim was giving him.

"It was actually pretty slow all summer, I had Monique help me out a time or two. She's really getting good at it."

"As good as me?" He smiled a sidelong smile.

"Ron, no one can do what you do." Kim just held herself a little closer to Ron.

"Thanks KP, I think."

****

September 24th Three days after Ron's 17th birthday

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Drakken is up to something Kim, I've uploaded the info to the Kimmunicator."

"On our way…Come on Ron."

"Right behind you KP, lets go Rufus." Rufus jumped into Ron's pocket.

Kim and Ron enter the factory where Drakken has set up his latest scheme. He is attempting to clone Shego using a strand of her hair.

"More clones Drakken? Don't you ever learn?" asked Kim.

"What?! Kim Possible and her sidekick here? Guards ATTACK!"

"Move it Ron, shut down that cloner. I'll deal with these guys."

"I'm on it KP, lets go Rufus."

"So Drakken what's with the Henchmen? Where's Shego."

"Shego! Shego! Shego! Forget about Shego. She quit after my last defeat at your hands. Said she was taking a vacation. No matter once I complete the cloning process I'll have all the Shegoes I need to defeat you Kim Possible!"

Ron and Rufus made it to the cloner and started pulling wires and flipping switches. Smoke started to rise from it and sparks flew. Ron shouted "I think we got it KP!"

"Good jobs guys. I'll deal with Drakken." Kim started flipping her way toward Drakken and spun to kick him in the head, but he ducked out of the way and Kim crashed into the console where Rufus and Ron were, knocking it over.

"Ha Kim Possible! She can do anything , including miss I see." Drakken ran for the escape pod and blasted off.

"Oh that hurt" Kim rubbed her head. "You ok Ron?"

Ron was frantically clawing at the console trying to lift it. "KP help me move this…Rufus is under here."

They struggled to move the machinery and when they finally did the crushed tiny body was revealed. Ron began to sob and cry uncontrollably . He gathered the remains of Rufus up into his hands and held them to his chest.

****

The Next Day A light rain falls

The backyard of the Stoppable family home. Gathered around a tiny gravesite stood the assembled mourners. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, the Possible family minus Jim and Tim, they're at Nana's. Even Wade is there.

"Yesterday I lost my best friend. Today I commit his body to the ground and his soul to the Creator. I miss you so much buddy." Ron knelt down and placed a double cheese Naco on the small box that served as the coffin.

A shovel of dirt was all it took to fill the small hole in the ground. Ron, his eyes welling with tears, looked around longing for something that could as easily fill the emptiness he felt inside.

"In Remembrance," as he placed a small stone on the marker. The others did the same.

Ron broke down and started to cry. Everyone tried to comfort him as best they could. Kim knelt down beside him and held him in her arms. "It's going to be ok Ron. We'll get through this, together."

"Ronald - Rufus may be gone but all your friends and family are here for you." His father gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. When the rain intensified people moved into the house. Kim remained at Ron's side for a time then said. "Come on inside now Ron, its starting to rain hard, you'll catch cold."

Ron mumbled something but Kim couldn't understand it.

"What's that Ron?"

"Nothing Kim. You're right…" Kim stood and started into the house with Ron trailing behind her. He said under his breath, "…You're always right…"

****

Later that year

"Come on Ronnie smile, its been too long since I've seen you smile." Carolyn Stoppable was worried about her son, he was never one to stay in a funk for so long.

"I don't have much to smile about these days mom." Ron said as he stabbed at his bowl of cold oatmeal.

"Well your Father and I thought that maybe this would help." She revealed a small 'Smarty Mart' box and handed it to Ron. "We hope you like him."

Ron lifted the lid and a Naked Mole Rat poked its head out, "hullo."

"What do you think Ronald?"

The expression on his face didn't change but he said, "Its great dad, just great."

**Bueno Nacho**

"Have you decided on a name yet Ron?" Kim was concerned about Ron, he hadn't been himself since Rufus died.

"No, not yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it just...doesn't seem the same. Kim I… I don't know quite how to say this…so I just will. I can't be your sidekick anymore."

"Partner Ron. You're my Partner in this…I don't know if I could do this without you by my side." She reached across the table and took his hand.

He pulled his hand away. "You're going to have to, I can't do this anymore."

BEEP the Kimmunicator.

"Wade what's up?"

"Global Justice has a lead they want you to check out. Their team is on its way but can't make it soon enough."

"Sure thing. Who we going after?"

"Drakken."

Kim noticed the immediate change in Ron's expression, from uncertainty to one of almost pure rage.

"Lets go Kim." He grabbed her quite roughly and almost drug her out the door.

"Where's Drakken Wade?" Ron barked into the Kimmunicator.

"Well I've got the…."

"NOW WADE!"

"He's just outside of Upperton here's the address."

Ron and Kim arrived at the location. "Thanks for the lift…"

Ron pulled Kim along "Let's roll Kim."

"Ron what has gotten into you?"

"I just want to get this over…after this I'm done with the whole _sidekick _thing."

"Partner Ron"

"…Whatever…"

****

In They Go

Drakken and his henchmen were working on draining large vats of chemicals. "Move that hose and watch where you're stepping oafs. These chemicals are highly volatile and I don't want to be blown sky high before my plan is complete."

"Sorry Drakken, change of plans!"

"What Kim Possible and her sidekick…what's his name."

Ron started heading directly for Drakken. Cracking henchmen skulls and ribs with moves that were almost too fast to be seen. He covered the short distance in what seemed like a heartbeat. "My name is Ronald," a punch to his stomach "Dean," another punch, a right. "Stoppable!" Ron hit Drakken in the jaw with a thunderous left cross, adding punctuation to his words. Drakken tumbled off the narrow walkway into a vat of chemicals and quickly sank out of sight. Ron stopped and stood staring at the surface of the liquid. A small tear rolled down his cheek "…That's for Rufus…"

Kim snapped out of her shock at watching the moves Ron put out in the 10 seconds since they walked through the door. She rushed to his side, looking over the edge. "Is he…?"

Sirens began to be heard drawing close.

"Yes...he is…goodbye Kim." Ron turned and began to walk out just as GJ troops swarmed into the building.

"What is going on here Ms. Possible?"

'Great its Dr. Director,' thought Kim.

After a thorough, yet somewhat fudged account of what happened, 'Drakken slipped.' Kim headed to Ron's house to see what was going on.

She knocked and when Mr. Stoppable answered she asked "Is Ron here?"

"I'm sorry Kim. He's gone."

"What? Where did he go?"

"He didn't say…just that he had to leave." It was then that Kim noticed the naked mole rat on Mr. Stoppable's shoulder. "What happened tonight Kim?"

"Something terrible…" She turned and walked away, leaving George Stoppable to wonder why his only child had left home.

****

Kim Looks

Kim was hoping that Wade could track Ron down. "Anything Wade?"

"No luck Kim, either his chip burnt out or he took it out."

"He doesn't know about it, how could he remove it?"

"I don't know Kim."

****

Mt. Yamanuci, Japan

Ron and Master Sensei sat in quiet reflection. Enjoying the summer sun.

"Thank you again Sensei for allowing me to return." His smile was wide, and genuine.

"You are always welcome at Yamanuci, Stoppable-san. We were all of us overjoyed by your return."

A student ran in. "Master Sensei there is trouble--MonkeyFist has returned seeking the blade."

"…Stinking monkey…" Ron stood and ran in the direction of the sacred shrine of the blade.

"Monkey Ninjas attack!" Already several students, including Yori, were engaged in a fierce battle with MonkeyFist. "This one is strong willed…"

Ron turned the corner into the courtyard of the shrine and called out "FIST!"

"Ah, I see that the fool has returned, be warned I now possess more power than even you Stoppable."

"That may be" He held his hand out to reveal the Lotus Blade. "But I hold the blade. If you want it come and take it, if you can."

"Your will is strong. But like this one a strong will can only take you so far against one such as I." With that he gave a light twist to her head, and Yori dropped to the ground with a hollow thud.

A loathsome fire flashed in Ron's eyes, and suddenly Fist didn't feel so confident in himself.

"I'm through seeing the ones I love hurt by the likes of you…" Ron moved with such speed that he almost couldn't be seen . He was on Fist before he could even react. He thrust the blade savagely through the monkey master's skull.

Ron's attention immediately turned to Yori. He dropped the blade and took Yori into his arms, cradling her. "Yori?.."

"…Stoppable-san…" Her voice weak and unsteady.

"Ron-san. Please Yori…" The words came out between his tears.

"Yes ron-san…it is good…you return…to us…" She was fading fast.

"Don't leave me, hold on…please Yori…I…we need you…" He knew that he could do nothing to save her, although he wished he could. A large part of him died with her. He wailed and cried out.

**A Fresh Grave**

"Too many times Sensei. Too many goodbyes…" No longer a happy young man. He had become dark and brooding in the days since Yori was killed.

"Ron-san please reconsider, please stay."

"No." Ron turned and began to walk down the mountain "It Ends…"

Sensei hung his head knowing that he could not stop Ron.

A student asked "Sensei what are we to do now?"

"We pray for young Ron-san, and the world."

****

Seeking Shego

Ron used the power of the Lotus Blade to begin his journey. He closed his eyes and concentrated, The Blade began to glow red, and he faded from sight.

Shego stretched out on her towel 'This is just the break I needed, a few more weeks of sun and fun to take my mind off Drakken. I still can't believe that he's dead. But I can't complain about all the money he left me.' She lay soaking up the sun, enjoying the fact that she could finally go topless at the beach. 'Oi. I love the Bahamas.' A cold shadow fell suddenly across her toned form. "Hey jackass move, you're in my light." She looked up to find Ron standing, staring at her. "Stoppable?"

"Hello Shego." His voice was very quiet.

Shego pulled herself into a semi crouch, covering her chest with her arm. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Possible?"

"Are you afraid of me Shego?" Ron asked in the same quiet, almost childlike voice.

"What? No. What kind of stupid question is that?" Shego replied as she stood up and stepped to him. "God you are an idiot."

A closed backhand fist caught her off guard "You should be." He leapt onto her and began to beat her with closed fists. She blocked many of his punches. She finally managed to get a grip on his left forearm. She locked his elbow and twisted hard. Wrenching his shoulder, throwing him off her. "You're good Shego, but it isn't enough." He lunged towards her and clasped his arms around her waist in an attempt to pin her down. She maneuvered her free hand up to his face placing it over his mouth and nose, letting hot plasma flow into his lungs and stomach. He rolled off and began to wretch, vomiting green fire and blood. She used this opening to land several hard kicks to his head. As he collapsed she ran to search through her belongings.

"Where is it!? Damn it! I know I put it in here" She screamed as she dug through one of the several bags she brought with her. "Yes! Found it!" She held something high in her left hand. The smile on her face was suddenly and violently replaced with agony and pain. Physical pain was something she had seldom felt, especially pain like this.

"Never turn your back on your enemy Shego. I thought you were the smart one." As he spoke Ron pulled the blade from her hand and another from her right shoulder. He held the twin blades together and with a red glow they rejoined. "Don't cry. You're stronger than that." He dropped himself down straddling her chest with his legs, pinning her arms to the ground. He brought the sword close to her throat laughing just a little, almost a giggle.

"St-Stoppable. Ron. Please…I- I don't want to die." She pled with him knowing that he at least used to crush on her, hoping that he still did a bit.

He began to pull the sword along the soft flawless skin, a trickle of red blood contrasting sharply with the pale greenness of it. He dabbed a finger into the flow of blood and tasted it, "Hmm sweet."

She looked up locking her eyes onto his. "I never thought I'd get killed by the likes of you…"

The words reverberate through his mind tearing at his sanity '…the likes of you…the likes of you…' His eyes, once dark and soulless, suddenly fill with tears. "Yori…no! Not again." He cast the sword across the sand and rolled off Shego crying.

"Stoppable…Ron? What's going on?" Asking as much out of concern as relief. She rolled his head into her arms as she brought his face out of the sand. She wiped his face with her fingers.

Ron opened his eyes and looked at her as if for the first time. "Shego?" With a half questioning tone at her concern for him.

"Yes." She moved her left hand over his forehead, running her fingers along his brow. "Now be still" She placed the mind-control chip she retrieved from her bag. "God am I glad I took that when I quit."

****

Heir Apparent

'Nothing like a soak in the Jacuzzi to ease my aches and pains.' She thought as she stepped out onto the balcony. "Lover, come over here and put some lotion on my back for me."

"Yes, Shego." The voice answered emotionless and hollow like a machine.

"Ronnie how often must I tell you to call me _my love_. I mean really you act like these last few weeks haven't been fun for you. Haven't I given you more than Kim Possible ever did?"

"Yes…my love." The last words coming torturously slow.

'Well I guess that's better than just **Shego** but really you'd think he didn't enjoy being with a woman.' She relaxed as Ron's soft yet firm hands began to massage the oils into her skin.

"Ron who were you talking about when you said 'Yori' at the beach that day?"

"---"

"Don't resist it, answer me. Who is Yori?"

"My…my wife."

The look on Shego's face said it all she couldn't believe it. "What about Kim? Why aren't you with her?"

Ron answered coldly "…Rufus…"

"What about him? Where is he by the way? I thought you two were joined at the neck."

"…Dead…"

"What? How?"

"Kim."

****

Hate Filled Mind

Shego entered the condo arms overflowing with bags "I'm back lover, help me with these bags please." Ron grabbed some of the bags and carried them towards a table. "No, Ron put those in the bedroom, and then wait for me to come get you ok?"

"Yes…my love."

Shego strolled in and stood behind Ron, wrapping her arm around his waist "Hold still now" She held a syringe to his arm and pushed a full shot into his arm. "You're getting a special visitor Ron." His eyes didn't betray any sort of understanding as the drug took effect.

"Ron! Nap time is over get up!"

Ron stirred and opened his eyes "KP?"

"Duh. Who else would it be?"

"I don't understand, where is Shego?"

"Are you high or something? I'm here because I have to ask you something." She sat on the bed by his side.

"Sure KP. What's on your mind?" Ron was still unsure as to why Kim was here when he didn't know where here was.

"Ron. I heard a rumor and I need to know if its true. What do you feel when you look at me?"

"You're my best friend Kim, you know that." Unashamedly.

"Any other feelings I should know about Ron? Like how you want to be more than just my friend."

"Kim…I…no." He stammered.

"You are a terrible liar Ron Stoppable." She turned to face him staring into his eyes. Her eyes were a more vivid green than Ron thought he remembered. "I know that you want more from me. I do have eyes, I see how you look at me, and how you look when I'm with someone else." He turned his eyes down to stare at the floor. "I mean you risk your life with me, for me all the time and for what? One of these?" She flashed him a quick smile. "Or these." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now tell me Ron what do you want from me?"

"I want…I want to feel your flesh." He grabbed her hand. "To smell your scent." He ran his nose along her neck, breathing deep. "To taste your flavor." He kissed her lips.

She pulled away and stood up, pulling Ron up with her. "Would you like to know what I see when I look at you Ron?" He nodded a yes. "I see a fool that I can string along forever with a simple smile or a quick kiss . Someone too stupid to realize he's being played." She took his hand in hers. "I mean really if you are willing to risk your life for what you get already what would you do for this?" She traced his fingers around her breast. She dropped his hand low between them. "Or for this. Do you feel my heat on your hand Ron?" He shuddered, as if he were fighting the feelings in his head. "I would almost feel sorry for you if you weren't so pathetic. You know I'm saving all the best for that hunky Josh Mankey."

"…Monkey…" His hand pulled away and joined his other at her throat, choking her.

"What do you think you're doing Ron?" He slowly increased the pressure, smiling slightly as her face began to turn red.

"Ron you're hurting me."

Tighter.

"I love you Ron Stoppable." 'Is this finally going to work? after 2 weeks of trying.'

Tighter.

"I…I hate…I hate you Kim Possible."

****

Success

****

"OUT!" The hate in his eyes blanked and Ron dropped motionless to the floor. "Ouch that hurt a little more than I expected but the result was worth the pain." Shego pulled the Auburn wig off her head and walked to the mirror, gently rubbing her bruised neck. "I'd better get packing but first I have to make sure he can't follow me." She opened a drawer and pulled a large syringe out. 'Probably should have paid more attention to dosages but 20cc should give me plenty of time to get gone. Oops. Can't forget the chip'. She flicked it off his forehead into her purse. "Goodbye lover…ha ha ha."

"Kim…" The voice sounded more dead than alive. Shego turned to see Ron attempting to stand up -- but he fell back to the floor.

"Ok I change my pants, then I go." She headed into the bathroom.

****

Time Goes By

Ron's unmoving body lay still as death. One of his eyes opened, quickly scanning the room. Once he saw that he was alone he sat and finally stood - unsteadily. "Wh-where am I? Where is the Blade?" His eyes focused and he held his hand out to catch the Lotus Blade as it sailed into the room. He closed his eyes 'Shego' . His eyes opened with a somewhat confused look. "That's weird, I can't locate her. Another time perhaps. Oh well, on to Killigan." With that he faded from sight.

**Middleton**

BEEP

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim hoped it wasn't bad news she didn't need anymore of that.

"Its Killigan…" The boy genius seemed less than enthused to be telling her this.

"What's he up to now?" She was expecting to have to stop another of his asinine plans.

"…He's dead Kim…"

"What ? When where?"

"They found him at Loch Moore golf course. He was on the 7th green. Kim-- his eyes were gouged out and replaced with stones." The Kimmunicator screen went black as it switched off.

Kim slumped against her locker. "Good lord…"

****

Mankey Business

Kim was making her way out of school, she had to get away, find a place to sort everything out. "Hey Kim wait up!" It was Josh Mankey, Kim's crush. Since Ron had disappeared she felt even more drawn to him. If only for someone to talk too.

"Oh, hi Josh." Blushing, "What's up?"

"I was, uh, wondering what you were doing Friday. Maybe we could you know hang out."

"Oh sorry. Ron's Birthday party is Friday."

"Is he back in town?"

"No. Its more of a symbolic thing."

"That's cool -- how about Saturday?"

"I'd love to Josh."

****

September 21st

"Come on Kimmie-cup. The Stoppables are expecting us soon."

"I'm almost ready mom, be down in a sec." Kim zipped up the slide on her dress and headed down to the kitchen. "I hope Ron is there, it is his birthday party after all."

"I'm sure he'll be back when he's ready Kim--don't forget what else happened this week."

"How could I mom? I think about Rufus almost as much as I do Ron, they were inseparable."

"Rufus meant a lot to him Kimmie, maybe more than any of us know."

The party. Everyone was eating cake and having a good time, laughing and telling stories about Ron. Kim and Monique stood apart from the crowd talking. "So Kim, you up for some shopping tomorrow?"

"Can't. Josh is taking me out - he's so sweet. I really like him."

Ron sat alone in the darkness of his room, a finger tracing over Kim's form in a photo.

"Josh is just about perfect, dreamy even." Kim's voice carried through the vents to torment Ron's ears.

Ron spoke out loud to no one "…I never had a dream come true."

"Did you say something Monique? About dreams come true?"

"No. But that Josh certainly is a dream come true."

Kim had to agree with that. "Yes he certainly is."

Ron placed the photo face down on his desk and faded out, reappearing outside. He looked through the window. "Mom and Dad." His hand reached out to touch the window that separated him from them. Watching them laugh as Mr. Dr. Possible told a joke. The words he wanted to say stream down his face, washed away by the falling rain.

****

September 22nd

"I really had fun tonight Josh."

"Me too Kim. Can I see you again next weekend?" He enjoyed having Kim all to himself, without Ron around to interfere.

"Sure. Thanks for being here for me and letting me dump my problems on you."

"No problem Kim" He leaned in to kiss her goodnight.

She pulled him close, kissing him with some passion. "Thanks for a great night Josh."

Ron leaned against a tree across the street seeing everything. "Too bad you'll never get it like that. Right Ron?" Ron was shocked to hear the familiar voice of the girl across the road in his head. "Always on the outside looking in aren't you."

****

September 24th

Everyone was at the Stoppable's. And the day couldn't be any different than last year, it was a beautiful Indian Summer day.

"We are here in honor of Rufus, and in hope that Ronald will be returned to us …" As Mr. Stoppable continued Kim glanced up. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw a distant figure standing, watching them.

"Look at them Ron. They're just waiting for you to show up. Go and show them the new you." Kim's voice was in his head.

"How can I. After all I've done. They would never accept me - besides **you're** there." Ron faded out of sight.

But when she looked to see who it was they were gone. 'Ron?' She wondered almost aloud.

Back at home in the Possible house, "I could have sworn that I saw Ron today mom, he just looked so familiar yet not."

"Oh Kim, we all hope for Ron to come back, but he couldn't be there one second and gone the next…you wanted him there so bad that your mind saw what you wanted to see."

"Maybe." But Kim wasn't often taken to hallucinating. She had to know.

****

September 25th

"Seven stones Wade. He was here."

"Let me get a scan on the stones maybe I can get a DNA match to confirm." A bright beam shone from the Kimmunicator onto the stones. "This may take a while, I'll beep you back ."

"Ok Wade. Out" Kim stared at the stones "Ron where are you , please come back I miss you."

BEEP. "Kim I got a match, Ron was here."

"Why didn't he stay or…"

"Kim there's something else…"

"What?" Kim asked, hoping it wasn't going to be bad news.

"The stone…it matches the ones found on Killigan."

"No…Wade tell me you can track where the stones are from."

"Checking Kim. I'll have to get back to you on it though."

Kim fell to her knees. " Ron what is going on?…"

****

Mt. Yamanuci, Japan

Kim stood at the base of a very large mountain. "What's up there Wade?"

"Tech scan isn't picking anything up, but an infrared scan indicates a large complex of buildings. With about 50 people."

"I'm going up Wade, wish me luck." Kim started the arduous task of hiking up the steep path. Finally she arrived at the walls of the complex.

Kim stared up at the high stone wall 'If I'm going to get answers I need to get inside'. She fired a grappling hook over the wall, climbed up and over, and dropped into a courtyard filled with meditating students and a robed old man. 'This is some sort of school from the looks of things.'

One of the students stirred and saw Kim "Outsider!" All of the students rose as one to a fighting stance.

The old man in the robe held up his hand. "No, hold your ground. She is one of the Bearer's chosen."

'Bearer?' Kim wondered 'Does he mean Ron?'

****

Kim and Sensei walk to Yori's grave

"Bearer of what exactly?" Kim asked as the old man lead her through the school.

"The Lotus Blade, a Weapon of untold power. In the hands of one whose heart is pure it is an instrument for Justice." Sensei felt she needed to know the truth.

"And if the heart isn't pure?"

"Vengeance." Kim's heart dropped at hearing this.

They arrived at the gravesite.

"This is the resting place of Yori. Stoppable-san was quite taken with her."

Kim noticed stones placed on the marker. "This setting isn't Japanese…Its Jewish?"

"Stoppable-san was with us for 7 months. In that time he chose Yori to be his wife."

"Wife?" Ron got married?

"Yes. They were quite happy together."

"How did she? I mean…"

"I will show you . Follow please." They walked to a small low building surrounded by a planting of White Orchids. "The answer you seek lies within."

Kim opened the door and stepped inside, her eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. It was then she saw the former Lord Monty Fiske. Lying on a bed, unmoving except for the rhythmic, yet labored, rise and fall of his chest. She moved closer.

"MonkeyFist?"

"…."

She noticed a small razor straight scar on his right temple, and a matching one on his left.

"He came to take the blade…" Sensei

"What happened…"

"Yori fell by his hand, and he by young Ron-san's."

"He's alive though."

"If you can call it that, yes."

"Ron…" Kim was almost ready to cry again when she was interrupted.

Beep. It was Wade on the Kimmunicator "Kim. Urgent message from SSJ."

"What?"

"Streaming the live feed now…"

A picture flickered to life on the screen. "Kim Possible please…bzzt…help me….I don't know what's happening…bzzt…No, no please………" Static filled the screen as the picture was suddenly cut off.

"Wade get me there ASAP."

"I've got a GJ jet heading your way now Kim."

**The Island**

Kim stepped off the jet into a scene of devastation. Bodies of henchmen and guards lay scattered about like the discarded toys of a child. She rushed to the main house fearing what she would find inside. It was in the main lounge that she discovered the body of Senor Senior, Sr.. His head twisted into an unnatural position, organs splayed out onto the floor. Then she saw it, a small smooth stone placed on his cheek. She vomited. After she recomposed herself for the task at hand, she continued into the next room.

"..help me…please, oh god, help me…" It was Senor Senior, Jr., his legs broken and bent, feet chopped off.

The GJ medics loaded him onto a Life Flight Chopper to rush him to Hospital.

"He'll live, but I doubt very much that he will ever walk again. Just what happened here Ms. Possible?"

"I wish I knew what to tell you Dr. Director, I'm not sure myself…but I'm going to try and find out." How could Ron be responsible for this? He was always so gentle.

****

Mt. Yamanuci, Japan

"Sensei is there anything you can do to help me find Ron?"

"The bearer of the Lotus Blade shares its ability to be found by one whose heart is filled with purity and love."

Kim was seated next to Yori's grave clutching a small stone in her hand. Thinking wishing 'Ron, Ron please let me help you…I need you here please…I love you.'

"What do you know of love." The voice coming from behind her.

"Ron?!" Kim looked around, but she was alone. "Ron please. Why are you doing this? Please let me in, I love you."

"Where was your love when I needed it most?"

Kim looked up , Ron was standing on the opposite side of Yori's grave looking down solemnly.

"Ron please…"

Ron held his hand up to shush Kim. "You never even said you were sorry."

"What are you talking abo…" She realized that she never once said she was sorry for what happened to Rufus. "Oh my god. Ron I…" She looked up but he was gone. She sat crying for what seemed like hours. "Forgive me Ron."

As night fell Sensei lifted Kim up off the cooling ground and led her into the school. As he closed the gate he caught a glimpse of Ron kneeling at Yori's grave, and he was saddened.

"Yori it is almost time, soon I will be with you again my love."

****

Middleton

"Wade thanks for meeting me in person. I just needed more than a face in the Kimmunicator." Wade in the flesh, but it wasn't an exciting event for Kim.

"No problem Kim. I'm here to help if you need me." Not that a fat eleven year old could do much against a crazed sword wielding ninja man.

"I have to stop him Wade."

"How?"

"I don't know, but this has to end."

**The Grave of Rufus**

Kim was kneeling before the stone marker, her eyes closed in prayer. "God…I know its been a while but I'm so sorry. If I could change what happened I would….If only I had been faster or did something different…maybe…It should have been me..."

"You're right. It **should** have been you." It was Ron's voice, but he never sounded so heartless.

"Ron please. I don't want to…"

"Shut up! If it wasn't for you he'd still be here…alive" The look on his face a strange combination of hate and grief. His eyes were dark, lacking any spark of emotion.

"Ron I'm sorry…so sorry." Tears were pouring down her face.

"Save your sorrys for someone that will accept them. I couldn't save Rufus but I can make sure no one else gets hurt by you. I know that Monique has been begging to be your new…_sidekick_."

"Ron…"

"It Ends…" Ron moved to strike Kim with a quick slash to the neck, but she avoided it and tripped him. He fell to his back, but was up before he truly hit the ground.

"Bad move KP. I was going to end this quick, but now..." As he sheathed the sword. "I'm going to make you pay for all the pain." A flurry of punches and kicks followed, and Kim knelt bloodied at his feet. He drew the Lotus Blade to finish her. "If it wasn't for your 'save the world' Rufus would still be here, and Yori…" His voice trailed off.

"…Ron I…"

"This is for Yori…." His face filled with hate as he swung the sword high and the blade arced down towards Kim's broken body.

"Ron I love you…"

****

Transcendence

Time stood still, the Blade mere inches from Kim's neck.

"Ron-san." Ron looked to see Yori standing before him bathed in a pure light.

"Yori? I will be with you soon." Ron's face showed the confusion her sudden appearance had brought him.

"No Ron-san if you continue you will not."

"What do you mean ?" He lifted the sword to a neutral position.

"Only one with a pure heart can be at peace."

"My love for you is pure."

"What of your love for Kim? Look at your love Ron-san, she is bleeding…you have hurt her…"

Ron, his head and heart cleansed of impurity looked down at Kim. His face showing only sorrow, the sorrow of knowing he has hurt one he loves. "No…what have I done…KP please…forgive me…" Tears filled his once again bright eyes before streaming down his face.

Kim gave a barely noticeable nod and mouthed 'I love you Ron' as she slumped to the ground.

Ron, knowing what had to be done, drew the Lotus Blade to his heart, "I love you Kim Possible."

****

Middleton Medical

Kim was in the hospital recovering from her injuries. Her mother insisted she spend at least a few days. "I'm heading to Japan with Ron's parents for the burial next week. Yes I'll give them your condolences."

"Hey Kim?" Josh asked uncomfortably as he stepped into her room.

"Oh hey. I gotta go Monique. I'll call you later, bye." Kim quickly hung up the phone. "Hi Josh, come in."

"You look -uh- better today."

"Thanks." She couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Look I was wondering. Ah, if I could, well you know, see you again when you get home?"

Kim didn't say no but Josh knew she wasn't going to say yes either.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kim, its too soon. I get it, I think."

"No its not that Josh, its just that I - I know that - I know now - I just can't be with you, or anyone right now. It wouldn't be fair to you - if you loved me, and I couldn't love you back."

****

Legacy

Mt. Yamanuci, Japan

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable stood at the gravesite. 3 markers. One for their son , one for his wife, and one for his beloved Rufus. Silently they placed a stone at each marker "In remembrance." After a moment of reflection they walk into the school courtyard to sit and pray.

Kim approached, placing her stones before bowing her head, "I hope that you have found peace at last. I love you Ron Stoppable."

Sensei approached, "Pardon my interruption but I feel I must tell you the details of young Ron-san's entire stay with us."

"What do you mean exactly?" Kim asked.

"Last summer when Master Stoppable said he was at Temple."

"Yes?"

"He was here. With us. With Yori."

"…?"

"Yori and Ron-san were joined that summer, but she became his bride only after he returned to us in the winter."

"If they were joined that summer why did he come back to Middleton? Why didn't he stay here?"

"He had a difficult choice to make…one not so easy for such a young man. To pursue his youthful ambitions or to be a Father to his unborn daughter."

"Daughter?" Ron has a daughter?

"Yes. After the loss of his beloved pet, he decided that life was too precious to let it just slip by…"

A student walked toward them carrying a small child, bundled in a blanket to protect against the cool air.

"We wish her to go with the Grandparents. Yori was an orphan and the school is no place for a babe." Sensei pulled back a flap of cloth revealing a beautiful baby, with Asian facial details and blond hair. "I present **Anne Jun'ai Stoppable**. Her arrival brought Ron-san much joy. A light I had not seen in his soul for sometime. A light I thought extinguished by the death of Yori, but renewed again by his love for you all."

****

Legacy Part 2

April 20th. A new life begins.

"Ok I need you to push." The Doctor hoped her patient could handle birthing. She had refused to take any painkillers.

"Uunngh." The expectant mother didn't want any instruction, but she held her tongue.

"I can see the head just push - a little more."

"Uunngh."

"Here it comes. The arms are out. One more push."

A quick suction of fluids to clear the airway and, "Wahhh!"

"Congratulations. It's a beautiful baby boy." A photograph was taken, of the smiling mother and her brown haired baby boy. Two days of recovery later, and the mother and child were ready to check out. The nurse placed the child in his mother's arms and wheeled her out to the waiting Taxi. He told her in his accented voice "You certainly have a lovely son, such a beautiful face."

"Yes just like his father. Isn't that right, Dean." Scratching his chin with a 'coochie coo' as she placed him into the vehicle before stepping in herself.****

THE END

'I never had a dream come true' is from 'How Will I Laugh Tomorrow' by Mike Muir and Mike Clark, commonly known as Suicidal Tendencies.


End file.
